


Snowed In

by 616winterhawk



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 12 Days of Winterhawk, Bookstore Owner Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Bucky and Alpine, Christmas Time, Clint Barton Bingo 2019, Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, New Orleans, WinterHawk Bingo, Winterhawk Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/616winterhawk/pseuds/616winterhawk
Summary: New Orleans, also known as the "Crescent City", is a city that Bucky Barnes quickly fell in love with. He fell in love with the food, the music, the architecture, and most importantly, the people. Bucky is kind to everyone, well until is patience is tested and he is forced to deal with said person for a lot longer than he anticipated.New Orleans is Bucky's peace of mind, and hopefully the tall, blonde man that stumbled in to Bucky's book store will be his peace of mind as well.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Kudos: 32





	Snowed In

“I had found my religion: nothing seemed more important to me than a book. I saw the library as a temple” — Jean-Paul Sartre  
—

It was a cold, snowy day in New Orleans, Louisiana. The small Mom n’ Pop stores slowly began to open, the smell of coffee and pastries filled the French Quarter. Six o’clock in the morning was a magical time for Bucky Barnes, even though his apartment was located above the bookstore he owned, he loved to walk the Quarter before the bustling city was awake. He was wrapped in a royal blue trench coat, underneath it was a grey and white striped long-sleeved shirt, matched with a pair of dark-wash jeans and low-rise boots. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his trench coat and gazed up at the purple and white winter violas. He smiled softly, remembering how his mother loved winter violas. The long-haired male checked the time before turning on his heel and making his way back towards his bookstore. When he returned, he was greeted by Alpine sitting in the front store window, pawing at the cold glass.

“Okay, okay.” said Bucky, looking at the small white cat, letting out a chuckle. “I’m coming.”

Once he entered the store again, Alpine jumped down from the window to greet him. Bucky took the trench coat off and placed it on the coat rack, he then reached up and pulled his hair back into a bun. He bent down and picked up Alpine and set him on top of one of the smaller bookshelves that had a small bowl of cat food resting on top of it. He then started the coffee pot and set out a new stack of throw away coffee cups and lids, making sure to save one for himself. He decided to turn on the radio last minute so he could listen to see if the weather would change like he was hoping, but now the radio was playing Christmas hits. He hummed softly to a version of Blue Christmas as he straightened up the shelves, waiting for people to walk by.

The bell that was attached to the door, rang and Bucky looked up from where he was placing books. “Hello, Mrs. Gunners!” exclaimed Bucky has he slightly waved to one of his regular customers.

“Hello Bucky, how are you doing today dear?” she asked as she made her way to the check-out counter.

Bucky met her there and stamped each time card of the books she returned. “I’m doing great today, how have you been?” he replied, giving her a smile.

“Oh you know, these old bones are different every day.” she replied before walking over to the coffee pot and pouring herself a small cup of hot, black coffee.

“It’s all this cold weather we’ve had. This cold front is making my bones hurt as well.” stated Bucky as he moved the books to a small cart behind the counter.

“I almost forgot! Here, I made it last night and know how much you love shrimp gumbo.” she said before handing him a brown paper bag with a small cup of gumbo inside of it.

Mrs. Gunners was one of Bucky's favorite customers, she was always kind to everyone and never said a bad word of anything. She was a wise old soul who made some pretty damn good gumbo. Bucky’s eyes lit up as he placed the bag in a mini fridge that was hidden away, behind the spiral staircase that lead up to his apartment.

“Thank you so much Mrs. Gunners.” said Bucky, returning back to straighten up the shelves.

She just waved it off and sipped on her cup of coffee as she walked towards the door. “I’ll see you later Bucky, make sure to stay warm!” she called as she exited the store.

Bucky just waved and leaned on the bookshelf that Alpine was laying on. He placed his right hand on the white feline gently, making sure not to wake him.

‘It’s going to be a cold one in New Orleans today, the snow will get heavier throughout the day. We suggest that everyone traveling take extreme precautions as the roads will be icy.’

Bucky tilted his head towards the radio as the news was stated. He sighed and kept watch as the snow kept falling. As the hours passed, fewer and fewer people came into the store. But Bucky didn’t mind, he had Alpine to keep him company, even though Alpine was sound asleep on a wool blanket that was resting in the windowsill. He walked over to the coffee pot and set to the lowest setting so the coffee wouldn’t burn. Since Bucky lived above the bookstore, he didn’t have to worry about getting stranded on the side of the road like most of the tourists that were entering and leaving the city.

The bell on the door rang as the door swung open. A tall blonde male walked in, bringing in some snow with him. He was wearing blue jeans, tennis shoes, a white shirt and a thin jacket. Bucky didn’t recognize him, he’s probably a tourist.

Bucky gave him a smile and a small wave. “Hello, welcome to French Quarter Book Shop. Are you looking for anything specific?” said Bucky, motioning towards the historic section of the store.

“Actually yeah, I am,” said the man. “I’m obviously not from here and I was trying to find something about the city.”

Bucky nodded and walked over to one of the many sections in the store. “In the historic section we have books about the origin of New Orleans, books about the music and culture, and my personal favorite, books about all of the batshit crazy folks that have either lived here or passed through.” replied Bucky, glancing over at him waiting for a reply.

The man stepped closer to the shelf and Bucky got a better look at him, his blonde hair was a ruffled mess from the wind and the snow, his cheeks and nose where now rosy from the cold, he was handsome. Bucky had to mentally slap himself to stop staring at him.

“I’m Bucky by the way, just in case you need anything.” he stated before moving away from the shelf to give the other male some room to look around.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Clint.” he replied before grabbing a book off of the shelf and looking over it.

Bucky walked back over to the check-out counter and sat in a stool that was behind it. As Bucky was scanning the store, making sure none of the books were laying on other shelves or on the floor, the lights began to flicker, but he didn't think anything of it since that’s a normal occurrence.

He couldn't stop glancing over at Clint, and to be completely honest, he didn't want to stop. Bucky couldn’t help the fact that a cute stranger walked into his shop, it’s not like there's a sign sitting outside saying ‘CUTE STRANGERS WELCOME’ or anything.

A few minutes passed and Clint was still wandering around the store, taking as much time as he wanted. He had stopped to watch as Alpine, who had woken up when Clint entered the store, played with the falling snowflakes as they passed in front of the window. Alpine seemed to take a liking to Clint, which never happened because the only person Alpine liked was Bucky, until now. Clint was humming along to whatever Christmas song came on the radio when the lights flickered again. Bucky had slowly started to grow concerned, a mix of constant flickering with the amount of snow that was now piling up outside left him anxious, he wouldn't mind being stuck inside with Clint. But, at the same time he wanted to have heat in the building.

By the time Clint was done looking around, he had a book from each section of the store. He set the books down on the check-out counter in front of Bucky. As soon as the books touched the surface, the power went out completely. They were quickly submerged in darkness and Bucky could feel the heat begin to leave the room. Bucky sighed and slowly turned so he wouldn't hit anything.

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to go find a candle.” he said before disappearing into a back storage room. Bucky usually never lit candles because he didn't want to accidentally burn a book, but for times like these, he’s glad he had some saved up.

Bucky walked back to the counter with four, three-wick candles in his arms. He set one at the check-out counter, and the rest on some smaller bookshelves. He went around and lit all of them, the last being the one at the counter.

“Does this happen often?” asked Clint, watching as the flames from the candle in front of him danced.

“No, the lights usually flicker a few times but we’ve never had a blackout due to snow.” replied Bucky as he stamped the time cards for the books that Clint had chosen.

Clint nodded and grabbed the books from the counter. “Well, I’ll see you in a week!” he exclaimed before making his way towards the door.

'There's no way he’ll read all of those books in a week.’ Bucky thought to himself. No one could read nine books in a week.

As Bucky put the stamp away and went to get the cold coffee to pour out, he had noticed that Clint had returned to the counter.

“Did you forget something?” he asked.

Clint scratched the back of his head. “Uhhh, well. I can't get out.” he replied, a hint of nervousness to his voice.

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The snow couldn't have been that bad. He set the coffee pot down on the stool and went over to the door. Clint was right, he couldn't get out. The snow must have piled up so much that it covered halfway up the door. Bucky scolded himself, he should have been paying attention to the weather instead of watching Clint walk around the store for about forty five minutes. He had to think, the only windows that opened where the windows upstairs, and the only door was right in front of him. They were trapped. Bucky took in a breath to calm himself down a little and walked back towards Clint.

“Yeah, the door is being kept shut by the snow so I guess we’re both stuck here until it melts enough for one of us to get it open,” said Bucky as he grabbed the coffee pot and walked towards the bathroom. “I'll go find some blankets because the heat isn't working.”

Clint nodded and gave Bucky a crooked smile. “Okay that's fine. If you have a big fuzzy one, I want that one. Or if you have a heated one that runs on batteries, that one will be fine as well.” he replied half jokingly.

Bucky smiled to himself as he walked up the stairs, he looked around the room trying to find a blanket that will somehow fit what Clint wanted. He ended up finding two semi-fuzzy blankets and placed them on his bed, he then found some small throw pillows they could sit on and threw them onto the bed as well. He took a quick glance at himself in the mirror and regretted it. His hair was a mess from the wind that would blow in every time someone would walk in. He took his hair down and fixed it, combing the fly-aways back with his fingers. He grabbed the blankets and pillows and made his way back down to where Clint was.

“I didn't have any really fuzzy ones but these are the best ones I could find.” said Bucky as he handed a blanket to Clint. He then set the pillows down on the floor and wrapped his own blanket around his shoulders.

“Thank you.” replied Clint as he sat down beside Bucky, pulling his blanket over his lap. “How long have you been here?”

“I’ve lived in New Orleans for about five years,” said Bucky as he leaned back against the counter. “but this is the worst snow I’ve seen yet.”

“I’ve been thinking about moving here but I’m still on the fence about it, that's why I got all of these books.” replied Clint. “I’ve always loved visiting here, and I visit quite often so I might as well just pack up and move.”

“It’s better in the summertime, the ferns are always in great upkeep and there's usually more street performers out.” said Bucky, he paused for a moment trying to think. “Also, if you like oak trees I would highly suggest going to Oak Alley in the spring, it’s not too hot and the mint juleps are amazing.”

“Mint julep?” replied Clint, raising an eyebrow. “Even though I’ve been here a lot I’ve never heard of that.”

“Oh it’s amazing! It’s bourbon, simple syrup, strawberries, and mint leaves served on the rocks.” said Bucky, his eyes lighting up as he described his favorite summer drink. Bucky didn't drink often, but when he did, he always got a mint julep from Oak Alley.

“You’re gonna have to take me sometime because I have no idea how to get there.” replied Clint, laughing.

Bucky was glad the power was out so Clint couldn't see his now red cheeks. He normally didn't flustered but for some reason Clint just did things to him.

“I mean yeah I will gladly take you. Oak Alley is beautiful, I’d hate for you to not see it because you don't know how to get there.” stated Bucky as he wrapped the blanket tighter around him.

The store had gotten colder since the nightfall had begun. Bucky reached up on the counter and pulled down a small clock that read 8:30PM.

“I didn't realize how late it’s gotten, it’s 8:30.” said Bucky before putting the clock back on the counter and getting up.

Clint watched as Bucky walked over to feed Alpine. “I guess I’ll be stuck here for the night since the snow hasn't melted.”

“Yeah, looks like it. There's a couch upstairs you could sleep on.” replied Bucky as he picked up his blanket and pillow.

He started up the spiral stairs, Clint following him. Once they entered the apartment, Bucky set the blankets and pillows on his bed. He then pulled out a lighter from his pocket to light yet another candle, this time it was vanilla scented. 

The apartment was small since it was only made for one person, but Bucky somehow managed to fit a futon in there. The kitchen was barely a kitchen, it was just a stove and a small fridge with the microwave on top. The ‘living room’ consisted of a dresser and a small flatscreen on top, any movies or extra blankets that Bucky had went in the dresser. Lastly was where Bucky would sleep, his metal bed frame was pushed against the wall, there wasn't a headboard or footboard, he used a full size body pillow to prop up the other pillows on the bed. It wasn’t much, but it was home.

“I could have just slept downstairs, I wouldn't mind.” said Clint as he sat on the futon with his blanket still in his hands.

“I wasn't going to let you sleep down there, there's no heat and that floor gets cold easily. Plus, that would make me a bad store owner.” replied Bucky as he sat at the foot of his bed.

“True, that would make you sound shitty.” said Clint as he laid down, letting on hand drape off of the futon to brush the rug that was underneath him.

“Oh, Alpine might jump up there with you, he likes to sleep on the futon when it gets cold,” said Bucky, pulling the comforter up enough so he could get into bed without messing up the pillows on the left side of the bed. “if he does, just push him down, he’ll either sleep on the carpet or with me.”

Clint yawned. “Alright, sounds good.”

It wasn't long before they both drifted off to sleep, the cold making them weary. Alpine did eventually jump on the futon with Clint, but he didn't mind, he was thankful for what little warmth came from the small white cat.

—

Bucky's eyes flew open as Alpine jumped on his stomach, telling him that it was time to get up. He was glad that he didn't have to open the shop, he always had it closed on Sundays. He moved the cat and sat up, swinging his legs over the bed. Clint was awake and eating a small bowl of cereal, his hair was a blonde mess and his once bright blue eyes where faded from sleep.

“Good morning.” said Clint as he finished the cereal and put the spoon and bowl in the sink.

Bucky rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched his cold muscles. “Good morning,” he replied “have you checked the door to see if the snow is still blocking it?”

Clint shook his head. “No, not yet. I woke up like five minutes ago.”

Bucky got up and moved Alpine off of his bed so he could straighten it up a little. “I’ll go check when I feed Alpine.” he stated as he pulled his already messy hair into an even messier ponytail.

Being completely honest, Bucky was hoping that the snow hadn't melted so Clint could stay longer, Bucky liked his presence. He was also hoping that Clint would move to New Orleans, he wouldn't mind running into the tall blonde on Bourbon Street every once in a while. Bucky pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he went downstairs to check the door and to feed Alpine, who was now circling his legs as he tried to walk. He poured food inside of Alpine’s bowls, trying to waste some time before he went to the door. When he opened the door, the snow was now melted into slush. He checked the lights and the power, everything was back to normal so he plugged the coffee pot back in and started brewing some.

“Hey Clint, the doors open.” he called upstairs as he watched the coffee start to trickle into the pot. He glanced over as he saw Clint walk down the stairs.

“That's good, I was starting to get cabin fever.” he joked.

Bucky rolled his eyes and grabbed a paper coffee cup and poured the hot liquid into it. “You want some?” he asked.

Clint nodded. “Yes please, I’m freezing.”

Bucky laughed and poured Clint a cup as well and handed it to him. Clint blew on it for a minute before taking a sip, a look of gratitude played on his face for a moment. That's when Bucky noticed that Clint had on his shoes and he had stacked the books he got close to him. He was leaving.

“I’m guessing that you're about to leave?” said Bucky, leaning against a bookshelf.

Clint nodded. “Yeah, the sleepover was great but mom said that I gotta be home before lunch.” he said as he grabbed the books and headed towards the door, before he opened it he turned back towards Bucky. “It was nice to meet you, I still want a tour of Oak Alley when I come back.”

Bucky smiled. “Sure thing. You know where to find me.” he replied as Clint walked out the door, books in on hand and coffee in the other.

—

Months pass, the cold winter has now turned into scorching hot summer and Bucky purposely left the door open to let a small breeze in. The store was running as usual, people came in, looked around and then left without saying a word. He knew that Clint never returned the books that he got but Bucky didn't care, the books that Clint picked out, no one had ever read them or even gave them a second glance.

He was dusting off the shelves as he heard someone set a pile of books down at the check-out counter. Without looking he went over to his book and began grabbing each book carefully off the pile. He recognized one of them. He looked up to see Clint Barton, who was now a lot tanner than when Bucky had last saw him, standing in front of him, a stupid smile plastered on his face.

“Sorry it took so long, it’s basically impossible to read nine books in one week.” said Clint smiling. He was holding something behind his back.

Bucky raised an eyebrow and motioned towards him. “What are you hiding?” he asked as he checked all of the books in.

Clint, still smiling, pulled his hands out from behind him to reveal two mint juleps in his hands. “I forgot to ask you to show me Oak Alley,” he explained. “So as an apology, I found it myself and brought you a mint julep since you said that you liked them.”

Bucky smiled. “Thank you Clint, but you didn't have to buy me one.” he said as Clint set the drinks down on the counter.

“Just take it, I purposely haven't drank mine yet because I wanted you to see my reaction.” he said as he pushed one towards Bucky.

Bucky took the drink and sat down on the stool behind the counter and waited for Clint to take a sip. He watched as Clint looked at the drink cautiously, he swirled it around a few times before taking a sip.

“Oh my God,” said Clint, coughing slightly. “I wasn't expecting that much bourbon.”

Bucky laughed as he took a sip of his, he was used to the taste by now. Alpine meowed from the window and jumped down to meet Clint, the cat didn't know Clint had walked in since he fell asleep bathing in the sunlight. Clint bent down to pet the cat.

“Did you like Oak Alley?” asked Bucky watching Clint.

Clint stood up and smiled at him. “Yeah, it was beautiful. OH! I almost forgot to tell you, I moved in right next door, the lady was moving in with her fiancé and put it up for sale. So I guess you're gonna be seeing me here a lot.” he said.

Hearing this, Bucky almost dropped his precious mint julep.


End file.
